We're the same
by SerialReader99
Summary: Who is the one in control? Who is the one who commits the act of Genocide? Will we ever truly know? Rated T for possible self harm and suicidal topics.
1. Prologue

_Close your eyes the end is near,_

 _We're the same you made that clear,_

 _Fade to black it's all that's left,_

 _Your soul corrodes I'm inside._

She was hearing the voice again. It was stronger this time, more controlling. This time, there were dreams to go along with it. She recalled one. The first one she had had in months. She woke up in a space of endless black. She looked around, not really knowing what to think. She heard a voice which sounded like it came from behind her. No... that wasn't right. It was all around her.

"Hi again." She whirled around to see the figure that had plagued her life for four months. She'd nicknamed the figure 'Chara', out of an old videogame she loved.

"Get out of my head, Chara, you can't hurt me anymore!" she yelled, stumbling backwards onto the hard floor.

"On the contrary, I can do more than just merely hurt you now," Chara said, a sinister smile round her eyes.

She'd woken up in a cold sweat. That was when the blackouts started. First, they were just seconds long. Then it started turning into minutes, hours, it had almost reached the length of a day. She had long since figured out what was going on. The dreams were informing her well enough on what happened during those blackouts. The thing was, these blackouts were changing her. She was becoming more like _Chara_. Chara was successfully making her into a bad person, and it wasn't long before she made her turn violent.

This was what made Frisk start on the Genocide run. It had not been of Chara's accord, or control. Frisk, changed by Chara's influence, chose to start it on her own.

 **The first part are song lyrics, belonging to Tryhardninja. Undertale and all characters are owned by Toby Fox.**


	2. Chapter 1

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. If you're wondering who I am, then unfortunately you'll have to keep wondering, as I no longer exist.

Frisk was an ordinary child in her early days. Her parents, however, were not the greatest. They were... not parents who gave much attention to their child. It became especially apparent during their divorce. The week Frisk found out was the week before the voice 'appeared' in her head.

 _ **Hey, Frisk. I bet you're really upset about your parents' divorce, huh?**_

 _Yeah, I am._

 _ **Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you.**_

 _Who are_ you _exactly?_

 _ **My name is Chara. You need not worry about how I'm in your head, as I'm not entirely sure either.**_

Of course, that was a lie. Chara was just trying to gain Frisk's trust so she could take control.

Over time, Chara kept feeding Frisk with lies, turning her a little more each day. For example, when Frisk's parents met up to drop Frisk off at each other's houses.

 _Ugh! I'm just so upset and angry about how they treat each other. They argue_ every _time they see each other! But... I shouldn't feel that way. They don't love each other anymore. That's how things will be._

 _ **What are you talking about?! Of course you should be angry! These are your parents!** **They should be together, taking care of you. This is not a life meant for a child!**_

 _You're... right. They should be taking care of me. Not fighting with each other!_

This happened not only with her parents, but with peers as well.

"Hey, look! It's loner kid again!" Frisk felt a pair of beefy hands shove her to the ground.

"I- I- stop... please..." she stammered, not able to get the words out.

 _I hate it when they do that._ _I'm powerless to stop them._

 _ **You need to retaliate. Don't let them do that again.**_

"Hey, Frisk!" Frisk turned around, doing her best to hide the grimace that followed when she realised who it was.

 _Marissa. Your average popular beauty queen. She seems to love tormenting me personally. Again, I'm powerless to do anything about it._

And this is when it begun.

 _ **Hey, Frisk, I've been working on something. Maybe I could take control and take care of her for you?**_

Frisk let down her mental block, and allowed Chara control. In their shared mind, Chara smiled at her. She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but she was almost positive that smile was a sinister one. That was when she realised Chara was no benevolent being.

"Hey, Princess," Chara said with a sneer. "You know, they don't do striped leggings and tacky Uggs these days."

Marissa raised an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed. But before she could continue, Chara started again.

"Maybe you should lay off on me, Princess, cause I know what you do everyday to maintain your powerful positions. I know what you do to maintain that innocent girl image you've got going on with the teachers. I know _all_ about you. I could ruin you just like this-" She snapped her fingers. "and you would be powerless to stop me. So be very careful about what you say around and about me. Buh-bye, Princess." Chara smirked at her and walked away.

 _Chara! Give me back control, now!_

Chara mentally smirked at Frisk.

 _ **Sorry Frisky, but It's been ages since I got to inhabit a body. And I'm loving it too much to let go now~**_

 **Note: Hello there! Hope you're liking the story. It's not exactly what I imagined in the prologue, but this is my idea. I might change the prologue, so do be aware of that. Other than that, updates will not be frequent, as that's just not how I work. Please do review. I appreciate any comments you have, whether good or bad. That's all! Bye!**

 **-Seri**


End file.
